Papiermâché
by Ilovenerds
Summary: She was glory dressed of tulle... wouldn't you like to be described that way? The title will be understand at the end of the story... hopefully. Kakashi and Gai friendship.


**Papier-mâché**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Do not own Naruto... or mannequins for that matter...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_She was glory dress of tulle…_

He wasn't always the merry man he pretended us to believe he was; he wasn't always training like he's known for now and most importantly for some, he wasn't always dress of green.

He was once Maito… not Gai, but he had been my friend all along.

_She was glory dress of tulle…_

One day he met her, she was walking down the street and… how does love happens? I can't understand, then again, as he frequently tells me, one doesn't have to.

'She is glory dress in tulle' he told me… he wasn't mistaken.

Down the street she was going, a creature made of light… glory

She had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, eyes that seemed to be forever searching, forever longing, forever sad.

Before we could react she was gone.

Maito had pursued her, for days and weeks he had looked for her… he had love her the moment she crossed our paths and within the month they became lovers.

But that wasn't love… it couldn't be just love anymore.

He adored her; he looked at her as his precious angel come from heaven, a pure being never to be touched by sin, so delicate that didn't belong to this earth.

She loved him in return, those eyes… all they held was adoration… towards him. Their world as they described it, was perfect.

But perfect doesn't exist.

Love of that kind isn't meant to last.

She was so fragile… and we thought him death… she thought him death…

Life as a shinobi isn't easy; he disappeared during a mission, months passed and he wouldn't come back… and she would always wait… a year and they declared him fallen, she could not live without him she said… and she didn't.

When Maito came, he didn't find her.

There's no way of predicting what a broken heart will make you do, there was no way we could have mend it either… so we waited. After a week he was gone again… and we waited.

Another year passed and Gai returned, happy and completely healed it seemed. Happy and green, because green is life he told me, and life is too short to be wasted, and his training sessions begun, because life goes on.

And lifedid goon.

And people got used to this new man, this new character he created, this… this Gai, furthermore, they got used to the "Green Beast of Konoha", I got used to my friend being back, and I got used to his lies.

_One day he met her…_

We became Gennin instructors, something I would never thought could happen; then again, I was never good at predicting how things would turn at the end; I for once, never thought Sasuke would betray us, nor did I expected Naruto to never return; I also hoped for Sakura to be happy, but… I was never good at preventing things from happening either.

_A blue distant look…_

Civilians were never too noticeable in Konoha; they were there, but we never mind them… I never mind them… until then.

A boutique opened two blocks from our compound; by then we were both looked as two incurable bachelors, never to meet a girl who could tame us they said… well… tame me, no one thought someone would even look at Gai twice, they said I at least had a chance "if you could only…" how many times did I heard that?

I was never one to care for fashion, needless to say, neither was Gai. The boutique held big, almost gigantic showcases, the mannequins would always use beautiful but impossible to wear clothes, nothing a self respected kunoichi would use anyway… everything a woman would wish for though… females will always remain, to me, a mystery.

He was the one to notice first… the resemblance…

Does fate exist? I always wonder… perhaps if I would have noticed first, perhaps if I only… perhaps if…

She was glory dress of tulle… with her own blue distant look, smiling in the window shop, her little beautiful red lips smiling at the passer Byers; wearing those black shoes, surely the latest fashion somewhere… all of her being shinning at the graze of sun… she was too made of light… she was too glory.

When he first saw her, he couldn't help but gasp, I noticed… always a second too late. He didn't make much of it, he dismissed my worries with a smile, shook his head and continued the road; I was never one to know better.

From then on, he would always stop by; he would always have an excuse to go down that road… he begun to consume himself and I didn't notice.

It came the day when he wouldn't move from the sidewalk… the Green Beast of Konoha… no one would dare asking him otherwise anyway, so they called me.

And I found him staring at the glass… through it… at her.

He wouldn't say a word, I wouldn't ask him. We were both lost in our memories, oblivious to the world… but I couldn't hold her gaze and I couldn't console him, and just as I couldn't help her, I didn't help him…

And he sat there… all through the night I guess… I wouldn't know. I didn't stay.

It became a routine after that, people who had been worried… was no more; people who cared… didn't any longer; I… I stopped going that road.

Gai, for all means, became a ghost… lost in his own memory world… lost to everyone but her.

Gai was not Gai anymore, nor was he Maito… one had disappeared years ago when she died, and the other… the other could not keep living while she existed… while _it_ existed…

It wasn't a surprise when he broke the window, it wasn't a surprise when he took her away… some wondered when that would happen… I beat _some_ till they would regain the proper respect.

The officers found him at his home… not much time passed and the white dressed people took him away.

I could only watch… I have been but a mere observer all through life, and sometimes I wonder…

Could I've loved like that? Have I…?

Could I be… loved like that…?

I never ask him, but he somehow knows… knows of my regrets, knows of my pain… never mind who he is anymore… whether is Maito or that annoying Gai… he will remain my friend as he always has.

…

They would hold the universe in their hands and I could see a glimpse of it as they embraced… maybe cuz I yearned it so…

And I will always think of them as they were in those May nights, when the moon would raise just to smile at them… when the sweet air would take his promises of a beautiful future together to her ears… when the breeze would wash her tearful eyes… full of joy.

So… if I've been envious or jealousy crossed my heart… if it is hate or love that united us… I will never tell…

All I know is, that as he says, we are a mere verse within a poem, and as much as we try to find the end, and as much as we try… for us to go out… is impossible.

So let others have their happy endings… let them look us down…

He loved her

…and his beautiful papier-mâché bride.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's note:** so? What do you think? I know I joked in my other fic about someone making Gai fall in love with a mannequin (the song I told you before, all rights to them), but somehow the idea appealed me, and so… here it is! I also wanted to create a background for that to happen so he wouldn't look to crazy heh heh I love Gai, and if someone didn't catch it, the narrator is Kakashi, and yes, he is in love with _them_, he just doesn't want to come to terms with it. I'll let you guys guess if they betray Gai in his absence…

Italy won! I 'm really happy for them, and big hugs for everyone who is Italian! Also for the French community, I'll adore Zizou till death takes me away, so I can't even begin to imagine anyone blaming him for anything, poor dear, he's a genius and as a genius he goes.

Also, I have a lot of one shots I've noticed, I would like to make a story of one of them (after I finish my actual story that is… sorry for those who thought this was an update of that one) so you go and read them and make suggestions of which should it be!


End file.
